


Reminiscence

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Resets, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Temporary Amnesia, injuries, side-character death, side-character suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: An expansion/continuation of the drabble Remember Me from chapter 261 of my drabble collection. Slim get amnesia and Swap tries to help him remember. Mind the tags, and the fic is a long one.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AnimeOCD in February of 2018 - my biggest commission at the time (and I think since!)

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

“Papyrus! You need to evacuate the survivors! Bring them to the ruins and barricade it up!” Sans ordered.

It was the human, and again, they were choosing to slaughter instead of saving them.

“PAPYRUS! THAT WAS AN ORDER!”

The remaining residents of Snowdin were beginning to panic. Sans saw this as his chance to solidify his position with the Royal Knights. He needed his brother to obey his orders.

However, Papyrus, nicknamed Slim, knew how this version of the story would end; he and the few survivors that would listen to him would go to the ruins, ignoring the trail of dust that all but lead them there, only to find the doors of the ruins cracked open, a pile of dust just beyond them surrounding the clothes of their missing Emperor.

Slim didn’t know if he could do it, didn’t know if he could cope with the bitter crying of the few Snowdin residents who knew what they were looking at, or another dismayed howl of despair by a child knowing they were in the presence of the dust of their parent. He didn’t know if he could handle another desperate run to the bridge between Snowdin and Waterfall.

He knew he couldn’t handle watching another flash of a sharpened blade as it sliced through his brother. Not again.

Not for the...

How many times was it now?

Did it matter anymore?

“Didn’t you hear me, you stupid mongrel?!” Sans snarled, gripping the front of his thin sweater and pulling his down so they were face to face. “EVACUATE THE TOWN! NOW!”

He shoved Slim back and turned, walking confidently through a panicking slime family and nearly shoving aside the teen Snowdrake desperately calling out for his father.

Sans was out of sight by the time Slim shook himself from his stupor and quickly looked around. He spotted a distraught Greater Dog, sniffling and whimpering while gripping what used to be Lesser Dog’s stone dogger.

“Listen to me,” Slim said in a commanding tone.

Greater Dog looked up, a little surprised by the command from the least likely monster to give it. Slim gave him a kind smile, putting a hand on the dog’s shoulder for a moment before sighing and giving him a serious look.

“We’ll have to grieve later. You need to get the others and get them to the ruins.”

“B-but the door is lo-locked,” Greater Dog stuttered.

“Not anymore,” Slim reached up and scratched the dog behind his ear. “Be a good boy, do as I ask. You’re the pack alpha, now.”

Greater Dog gripped the stone weapons tightly with one hand, pulling out his spear with the other and giving Slim a resolute nod. He turned and began barking orders while Slim took off for the bridge.

“PREPARE YOURSELF, HUMAN, TO BE DEFEATED BY THE ALMIGHTY MALEVOLENT SANS; THE NEWEST WARRIOR IN THE ROYAL KNIGHTS!”

Thank the stars, he wasn’t too late.

“No!” Slim shouted.

The human turned, surprised, and Slim took advantage of the momentary lapse of concentration to leap over it, sliding across the icy bridge to the short skeleton blocking the other side.

“PAPYRUS?! WHAT ARE YOU -!”

Sans was cut off as Slim scooped him up and spun to face the human, letting loose a wave of bones.

“PUT ME DOWN! YOU SHOULD BE- HEY!”

The human was quicker than he looked, dodging the bones and swiping at the skeletons with their knife.

Slim glanced over his shoulder at the human; they were looking up at him, a wild grin split their face, a horrible look twinkling in their dark eyes.

A look of determination.

“PAPYRUS! I ORDER YOU TO SET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Sans screeched, fighting to free himself from his brother’s grasp.

“Sans, don’t-!”

The human moved, Slim pulled Sans into his chest and held him tight, turning his back to the human, his eyes squeezed shut as he gathered his magic for a “shortcut.” A sharp pain lanced across the back of his neck as the familiar pull of magic took him away.

But something was wrong.

Something glitched.

Slim felt it, an odd pain stabbing his soul, his focus and concentration stalled. His perception lurched from the usual whirl of his teleportation to an odd, unfamiliar spinning. It was going fast, way too fast. Slim didn’t know if his brother was speaking, crying, or even conscious, but he seemed to fade from his arms and he was powerless to stop it.

Then there was nothing but darkness, dark, yet darker…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Swap, real name Papyrus, remembered. He was the only one that ever remembered.

It was devastating the first time it happened; the pain across his body where the final blow struck, feeling his magic leave him, his soul hardening, a cold he had never felt before freezing his bones one by one, dropping to his knees a few feet away from the human, looking up through the golden windows, sending a small prayer to his lost little brother before his soul shattered and everything faded.

Faded, but did not seem to disappear.

The pain was still there, and if anything, it grew worse. He had no body, no soul, no self of any kind, just pain and darkness, dark, yet darker...

Swap wasn’t new to nightmares, but this was worse than anything he had ever experienced. He didn’t know how long he was in this odd, painful limbo, but suddenly waking up was just as jarring as that void.

He sat up with a gasp, still on his lumpy mattress, his sheets balled up in a tangled mess by his feet, the trash tornado still swirling with papers, empty honey bottles, balled up socks, and a taco.

“Wha?” he murmured, looking around.

Nothing else seemed to have changed, either; he still had socks littering the floor, a stationary bicycle in the center, a few papers and random envelopes.

He slowly stood up from his bed, patting himself all over, biting his own arm to see if he felt any pain.

“Well, not dreaming,” he murmured.

Still in a bit of a daze, he stumbled out of his room. He looked down into the living room, and still, there was no change.

“PAPYRUS? PAPYRUS! TIME TO GET UP!”

Swap froze; the scent of spices was in the air, the sound of scraping came from the kitchen, and his brother’s voice rang in his head.

The tall skeleton nearly fell down the stairs in his hurry. He ran into the kitchen and stared; sure enough, there was Sans, standing on his blue stepstool, oversized grey oven mitts gripping onto the handle of the skillet with one hand and the other brandishing a spatula before slamming it down into the cooking meat.

“Sans!”

Swap’s voice was choked with shock, it almost didn’t sound like him, which was caught Sans’ attention the most. He turned to his brother and looked at him with concern.

“Papyrus? Are you all right?” Sans asked.

“Oh, stars, Sans,” Swap croaked, gripping the door frame as his entire body shook.

“Papy?” Sans set the skillet and spatula down and hopped off of his stepstool. “Are you feeling al- hey!”

With an almost unnatural sob, Swap ran forward to grab Sans, squeezing him tightly into his chest as he sank to the ground.

“Oh, stars, you’re real, you’re here,” Swap stammered.

“Well, yes, I am,” Sans said, clearly confused. “What’s going on?”

Still shaking violently, he pulled away and started touching Sans everywhere he could; pulling his scarf aside to check his neck, looking into his eyes to make sure they were the same blue as they were before, even pushing the oven mitts off to count that the ten little phalanges were all there.

Swap gripped Sans’ face with both hands, looking deep into his eyes, then pressed his teeth to his forehead before holding him close again, crying into his shoulder.

“You’re alive, you’re alive,” Swap sobbed.

“Papyrus,” Sans breathed, shocked by this sudden emotional outburst. “Are you all right, Papy?”

“You died, Sans, I saw you,” Swap said, pulling away to look at him again. “You, the human, blade, d-d-du-dus-!”

He dissolved into nonsensical babbling until Sans hushed him.

“Papyrus, calm down. It sounds like you just had a nightmare,” Sans said, gazing at him sympathetically. “One doozy of a nightmare, at that.”

Swap shook his head. “No, no, it really happened! I saw you!”

“You said a human killed me?”

“Yes!”

Sans shook his head. “Papyrus, there hasn’t been a human in Snowdin in ages, that’s why I have to be the first to capture one!”

Swap was beginning to calm down, but he still couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You, you don’t… Sans, you were _dusted_!”

Now Sans had cupped his hands on his brother’s face. “Papy, it was a nightmare, a very, very bad dream. I’m so sorry you had it, it sounds awful, and it’s gotten you… mweh, heh, a little rattled,” he smiled a little at his own joke, but then his face dropped back into concern. “I’m here, though, okay? I’m here.”

Swap slowly nodded. Sans smiled, also pressing his teeth to Swap’s forehead before a smell caught both their attentions.

“GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY, THE MEAT IS BURNING!” Sans cried out, running back to the stove.

Swap watched in a different kind of daze as Sans hurried to save their breakfast. He was so certain of what he saw, but now he was sitting in the kitchen, he had been holding his little brother, who was no more dusted than he was himself, so, maybe it all had been a dream?

The rest of the day went on how it normally would; Swap was on sentry duty, Sans calibrated his puzzles, Swap took his breaks at Muffet’s, Sans cleaned the house, Swap sold his hot dogs, and Sans trained with Alphys. By that evening as they sat to eat dinner tacos and watch the latest from NTT, Swap was sure that it really was a nightmare. A very, very vivid nightmare.

But then it happened again.

And again.

And again... and each time, no one remembered. Each time, Swap asked other monsters, and each time, they all brushed it off as a nightmare or one of his more elaborate pranks. A couple of monsters even jabbed that since he liked to swap things around (hence his nickname), maybe he swapped his brain. Swap even came to the point where he had asked every single monster in the Underground, including the mysterious person behind the door to the ruins and Queen Toriel herself.

It was just as confusing as it was frustrating. How was it that absolutely _no one_ remembered any of it? Ever? It left Swap feeling more alone than he ever had in his life, and with each reset, he felt his hope drain little by little.

But then, he met _him_.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When the world came back, Slim was lying in a pile of snow, dazed, confused, his senses on fire, still in attack mode. He looked around, found that he was surrounded by dark trees and more snow.

Slim blinked, not expecting to end up where he was. Usually when he awoke from the void, he was back in his own bed again. He knew something was wrong, but, he couldn’t think of what it was.

“Hello?” a voice called from deep in the trees.

Slim immediately scrambled up out of the snow bank. A tall, dark figure came towards him from the trees.

It had to be an enemy.

Slim lashed out with a few sharpened bones thrown in the direction of the figure. The figure dodged with a cry of surprise, and then held up their hands. While the figure did their little dance, Slim summoned more bones and made it clear that he would let them loose if provoked.

“Hey, now, take it easy, pal,” a familiar voice drawled.

Familiar, because it sounded like his own.

Slim blinked. What the hell was going on?

“Show yourself!” Slim demanded, shaking himself back into focus.

“Slim? Is that you?! What the fuck, man?!?”

The bone attacks wavered as the figure stepped closer, coming into the light, and Slim finally got a good look at the mysterious figure.

Part of him wished that he didn’t.

It was uncanny and disturbing; the figure turned out to be a skeleton monster, and he seemed to look an awful lot like him. He was dressed in an orange hoodie and khaki shorts, and he seemed to be like an undamaged version of himself; his teeth weren’t sharpened, he lacked a gold fang and any cracks or scars.

_What the hell is this?_ Slim’s mind screamed.

“Slim?”

He shook his head; how did this monster know his nickname?!

“Are you okay?” the other continued. “What are you doing here? I mean, I’m glad to see you, but how- hey!”

Slim let loose his attack, raining bones down on the other skeleton when he broke into a run towards him. Slim scrambled as he started his offensive attacks, the other dodging impressively, but not fighting back.

That was slightly infuriating.

“Dude! Slim! Hey, knock it off, what gives?” the other exclaimed between attacks.

“How do you know that name?!” Slim demanded.

“What? It’s your name!”

Slim reached out with one hand and tried to grip onto the other’s soul, figuring if he could hold the other down, he could get some answers before he dusted this imposter. But when his magic touched the other’s soul, he felt a jolt that nearly paralyzed his hand.

That had never happened before. What was it? What did it mean?

The other took Slim’s lapse of concentration to his advantage and finally let out an attack, but all it did was make Slim back up a few steps.

“Y-you don’t remember me?”

Slim looked up at the softly spoken words. The other monster maintained his distance, and the look on his face made something deep inside of Slim ache something horribly. The other looked completely devastated.

Despite himself, Slim wondered why.

“I think I would remember someone like you,” Slim murmured, still keeping on his guard. “But I don’t.”

“Oh, stars, no. No, no, Slim, please!” the monster took a few steps towards him as he pleaded desperately.

“You stay back!” Slim demanded, forming two bone short-staffs.

He grimaced slightly; his magic was dangerously low, and his stamina nearly depleted - forming any more weapons would be out of the question. He needed to either win this fight or ensure his safety. He didn’t even have enough magic reserved to risk a “check” on the other monster, and he knew he had to do his damnedest to not allow the other to know it.

The other had stilled, one hand out, reaching for Slim, his fingertips twitching as a pained look crossed his face.

“Please, Slim, this must be a joke,” he said, voice hollow. “Please, don’t do this to me. You were the only one who knew, you were the only one who remembered!”

“What the fuck are you going on about?”

Now a look of hurt crossed the double’s face, and at the same time, it made Slim’s soul ache horribly. He watched with some trepidation as the other clenched his fist, the hurt and torn look turning into one of what Slim could only describe as defiance.

It was a look of determination, and it was frightening.

“No,” the other murmured almost too low for Slim to hear. “I won’t give you up that easily,” his voice grew louder. “You’ve _got_ to remember, and I’m going to do whatever it takes to see that you do!”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was yet another timeline gone wrong.

Slim was losing his mind with all of these resets. Each time, his brother and others had tried to convince him that they were all nightmares, and each time, he just couldn’t believe them. After the last one, he had thrown himself into working on his machine every possible moment he could, which meant more time sleeping at his posts, which grew to an extent where Sans was beginning to shift from being upset about his laziness into genuine concern.

It was another monster genocide. This time, though, when Slim went up against the human, he had won. It wasn’t the first time he won, and he knew that all of the work that he had done on the machine would likely be erased when everything reset, but he didn’t mind. He retained his own knowledge, so whatever had held him up during this recent round he could skip over.

Slim always spent a moment or two looking at the human, making sure they were not going to get up. He usually nudged their lifeless body with his foot, sometimes he would flat out kick them, and sometimes he would do so as hard as he could. It both fascinated and creeped him out that humans didn’t turn to dust like monsters.

This time, however, he didn’t want to bother. He was tired. So very, very tired. He thought about going to the throne room to just lay back in the flowers and sleep until the reset happened. Slim was even turning away to do so with a mental note to check on Empress Toriel, when a strange sound caught his attention.

“”m sorry,” a raspy voice wheezed.

Slim froze. He had barely heard it, but all the same, he spun around to look.

But no one was there. 

“Maybe I’m really that bone-tired,” he muttered without any humor in his voice.

“‘m sorry,” the voice rasped again.

Slim looked around again, but then a slight movement caught his eye.

The human was looking up at him, Slim realized it was the human who spoke.

“If you’re really sorry, you won’t come back,” Slim snarled down at it. “Dirty fuckin’ brother killer.”

He waited until the light wavering in the human’s eyes faded, eyelids slipping shut, and Slim hoped that it would be the last he would hear from them.

_Fat chance,_ he thought bitterly.

Slim realized with a start that this was the first time he had heard the human utter a word. He wasn’t really sure how to feel about it, but the thought made him shudder and he found that he couldn’t bear to be in Judgement Hall alone anymore.

In the throne room, Slim was unfortunately a witness to another tragedy.

It had happened a few times that he would arrive in the throne room and find the Empress’ regalia and crown left on her throne, surrounded by dust.

“Of course,” Slim muttered.

He approached the throne slowly, a few passing memories of his late Empress flashing through his mind. Since Slim knew he was here before the human, he knew that Empress Toriel likely took her own life.

Slim picked up the crown with a sigh.

“I know you tried your best, my Empress,” he murmured. “I’m sorry that there wasn’t anything I could do this time. I suppose I’ll go look for survivors, but, it will all just reset anyway.”

“There aren’t any.”

Slim dropped the crown and faced the voice with his bone attacks flaring immediately to life. A small cry followed by a whimper drew his eyes to a little creature on the floor, almost unseen among the flowers, its head covered by its arms.

“A Temmie?” Slim murmured, but then the murderous flare quickly came back. “Aren’t you the creep who’s been talkin’ to my bro?”

“No! I, I mean, y-yes, j-just, please, please, don’t hurt me!”

Slim let a bone attack fly and land dangerously close to the Temmie, who shrieked.

“Speak quickly and make it good,” Slim snarled. “What did you mean by, ‘there aren’t any?’ Do you mean there aren’t any other monsters?”

Temmie sat up and shakily nodded.

Slim blinked. “Impossible. How do you know?” he growled and started making his way towards the creature. “How do I know you’re not a filthy liar?!”

He reached down, but Temmie blinked out of existence.

Slim would never see Temmie in this timeline again.

“No,” he murmured. “There has to be someone, yeah?”

Slim would spend the next few hours traveling from one end of the Underground to the other, looking in every house, every cave, every nook and cranny of the Underground.

The Temmie was right, though. He was the only one left.

Realizing he was completely and utterly alone was one thing, but as the hours turned into one day, then two, then a week, one more important question was beginning to burn in his mind.

_Why wasn’t the world resetting?_

Slim didn’t know what else to do, so he turned to his machine. Maybe he could make the word reset; if the human could do it, why couldn’t he?

Slim worked and studied and worked some more. He didn’t notice when he finished the last of the enchiladas that Sans had made, he didn’t notice that he was approaching days without sleep, and didn’t notice when he calculated one of his formulas wrong.

“All right,” Slim breathed, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. “Let’s give this baby a whirl.”

He reached for the switch, hesitating for a moment. What if he really screwed it up? What if he ended up in The Void like Gaster? What if he made it impossible for there to be a reset?

Slim glanced around his little lab and noticed the plate that had streaks of the dark red chili sauce that Sans always poured on the enchiladas. He realized there was no telling how long that plate had been sitting there, he concluded that he lost track of time, but it reminded Slim what was at stake.

It couldn’t be any worse than this, a possible eternity of loneliness.

Grinding his teeth, he took a deep breath, shut his eyes tight, and flipped the switch.

But nothing happened.

Slim slowly opened his eyes, waiting, but then when nothing continued to happen, he began looking over the machine. Finding nothing in particular wrong, his temper ran out.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” he shouted, grabbing a wrench and throwing it down on the floor as hard as he could. “WHAT THE HELL DOES THE UNIVERSE WANT FROM ME?”

He kicked the machine with a scream before dropping to his knees with a sob.

A metallic clanging filled the room, and Slim looked up to find that not only was the machine on, it was shaking, and a white light mixed with pale blue and purple was swirling inside of it.

“It’s working?” Slim murmured, slowly getting back to his feet. “It’s working?! It’s working! Holy shit, it’s worki-!”

The machine’s rattling became more violent, and an invisible force was beginning to push Slim back, then something finally burst and he was thrown against the opposite wall.

Slim raised an arm across his eyes to block out the impossibly bright light, feeling he was going deaf from the high-pitched whine that began to fill his lab, but then a different sound caught his attention; it sounded like a far away cry, then it grew louder, evolving into a scream, and then something crashed down a few feet away from him.

The machine rattled a little while longer, but then the power finally seemed to run out, the machine began to wind down, then finally, everything stopped completely.

Slim slowly lowered his arm, blinking as his eyes adjusted back to the regular florescent lighting (noting it was a wonder that the bulbs didn’t shatter), and he realized that there was something in the room that hadn’t been there before.

Rather, there was some _one_ in the room that hadn’t been there before.

Slim went to push off of the wall and get into a defensive position, but between the lack of food and proper rest, he realized was lucky to still be standing on his own two feet.

“Who are you?” Slim asked, keeping his voice steady and strong.

“Ugh, a monster who feels like they’ve been through hell and back,” the tall figure on the floor muttered, face still pressed into the linoleum.

Slim tried to summon a weapon, but his magic fizzled out in his hands. In a panic, he went to “check” the other, but instead he ended up sliding down the wall to the floor.

His magic was far too depleted.

The other finally pushed up off the linoleum and turned to look in Slim’s direction, and a pair of twin gasps rang in the wrecked lab as they found themselves feeling as if they were looking into some sort of fun house mirror.

“W-who are you?” Slim murmured.

“Who are _you_?” the other echoed.

“You’re the intruder,” Slim growled. “I’ll ask the questions.”

“Fair,” the other conceded with a nod. “My name is Papyrus.”

“What?”

“I said, my name is-”

“I heard what you said!” Slim lashed out. “How did you get here?”

“I, I don’t know,” the other moved, wincing, obviously in a good amount of pain (which suited Slim, because it meant it was unlikely he’d be too quick should he choose to attack). “I was in my lab, I think. The human, it, it killed everyone…”

The other’s eyes went blank as he sank his head into his hands.

“Wait, a human?” Slim asked.

“Stars, it killed them all, it killed every single monster but me.”

The other pulled his knees to his chest, his body shaking as he sobbed silently.

“A human killed your brother?” Slim asked softly.

“Everyone, just everyone; Alphys, Undyne, the Canine Unit, even the guy behind the door-”

“- who told really horrible knock-knock jokes.”

The other looked up. “How did you know?”

“You really don’t see what’s going on, Papyrus?” Slim chuckled. “My name is Papyrus, too. A human killed everyone here, too, and I won the battle in Judgement Hall. That was a while ago now, for some reason, there has been no reset.”

The other’s jaw dropped. “You know about the resets?” he nearly whispered.

“I do. I’m the only one here who does.”

“But, but you remember!”

“Yeah, I just said that.”

The other started crying again, but a slightly hysterical laugh joined his hyperventilating.

“You remember, you remember! Oh, sweet stars, _finally_ , someone else remembers!”

The other quickly scrambled to his feet, tripping over his own undone shoelaces, stumbling his way over to Slim, who was thrown into a panic again, not knowing what the other skeleton intended.

But then the other just wrapped his arms around him and started crying into his shoulder. Slim was as still as stone for a moment, then he tentatively put a hand on the other’s back, giving it a few awkward pats.

“Maybe we should discuss this upstairs,” Slim said.

“Yeah, yeah, we should,” the other said, getting a grip on himself and backing away to give Slim a smile. “I think it’d be a little awkward to call each other Papyrus. Got a nickname?”

“Slim.”

The answer came out automatically, which surprised Slim a little. This Papyrus was in his world, shouldn’t _he_ be using a nickname?

“I was saddled with Swap,” he said, offering a hand to Slim. “Need a hand?”

“No, I’m fine,” Slim murmured, putting his hands against the wall to push himself up.

Swap took half of a step back to give him room, though he was watching him with a very disbelieving look. Slim had gotten about halfway up when his hand slipped, and his shaking legs had no chance of keeping him up.

“Whoa, there.”

Swap leapt forward, grabbing Slim under his arms and hauling him to his feet.

“I’m fine,” Slim repeated, though, he wasn’t certain he had wanted to say anything. Everything felt strange all of a sudden.

“Hey, Slim, you still with me?”

He looked up. Swap’s face looked fuzzy and his voice was fading out.

“Oh, man, you’re really low on magic,” Swap said nervously. “Slim? Hey, stay with me, now; is there food here anywhere?”

Caught between the skeleton possibly falling in his arms and the need to find him something to stabilize his magic, Swap’s worry began to grow, becoming more uncertain what to do. Slim found strength enough to put his arms around Swap’s shoulders and leaned against him.

“S’okay,” Slim slurred. “Nothin’ matters. Is all gonna reset… might as well give up.”

“No way, dude, I’m not giving up on you,” Swap said. He gave Slim a once over and he sighed. “I hope you can trust me… and forgive me.”

Slim didn’t ever really know what Swap said, as anything and everything was shoved aside when a mouth brushed up against his own, magic sparking and sending shivers down his spine. Something soft and wet prodded around his gold tooth, he felt compelled to allow it entrance, so he opened his mouth, and it felt like pure magic was being poured into him.

Swap knew it wasn’t going to be enough, and this was crossing a line, but if it would keep Slim stable and conscious until they got upstairs, then it would be worth the possible beating later. He kissed Slim deeply, concentrating on feeding his magical energy into the other skeleton, hoping it made it down to his soul in enough time. This sort of energy transfer was crude in a way, direct contact with Slim’s soul would be far better and far, far more efficient, but it was all Swap could think of in the moment.

Besides, he liked kissing.

It seemed that it was something he shared with his double; slightly trembling hands came up to curve around the back of Swap’s skull, keeping him there as Slim began to press back in return. His own magic was firming up, and a few moments later, he was participating in the kiss as well.

Swap sighed, pleased and relieved, but also feeling a little turned on as the skeleton in his arms began to respond.

Slim still felt dazed as everything began to catch up with him; the machine seemed to have worked, there was now an odd duplicate of himself in this world and said duplicate was kissing him.

_What the hell is this?_ _Oh, sweet stars, I’m being kissed by my clone. He’s kissing me? Why? What the hell does this mean?!? And he’s touching me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

A wave of shock took over Slim and he began to hyperventilate and tried in vain to push Swap away. Of course, Swap immediately felt the change and broke the kiss off at once.

“Slim? Are you okay? Talk to me, please, what’s going on?”

Slim tried to escape the hold, tried to muster some of the magic that he had just gained, but it all burnt away in his struggle, and the world finally faded into nothing but darkness and silence.

Swap was still holding Slim as he fainted, cursing to himself as he curved an arm under his legs and held the limp body close.

“Smooth move, asshole,” Swap muttered to himself and he carefully maneuvered through the lab door and through the snow to the main part of the house. “Hang in there, pal, I’ll take good care of you.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Slim panted as he gave up struggling; if he couldn’t get out of the trap by now, then he wasn’t going to and he had to accept his fate. The trap was oddly reminiscent of one of his brother’s, the only thing that assured Slim it wasn’t was the lack of spiky objects and the addition of a very sticky, amber-colored substance.

Frightened and in a mostly thoughtless fit of desperation, Slim had let loose a wave of bones, hoping it stirred up the snow to blind the other skeleton enough to give him a good head start as he turned and ran. Slim wasn’t sure exactly how far he had gotten when he sprang the trap he was currently wrapped up in.

The sound of snow crunching under approaching footsteps made Slim freeze, and before he knew it, the other monster was looming over him with an unreadable expression in his face.

This was it, then; Slim always expected that he would either dust protecting Sans, or perhaps by his own brother’s hand in a fit of carelessness, but not like this. Not tangled up helplessly on the ground, magic and stamina all but depleted, barely holding on to consciousness. Except for the back of his neck, he wasn’t even really in any pain.

He was scared, though, probably the first he had felt scared in a while. In the past there had been a routine – the human would come through, there would be a reset, then everything would go back to the way it had been with him being the only one who would remember.

But what would happen this time? The rules seemed to have changed somewhere, and now he didn’t know what to expect.

Now, he was staring up at the other skeleton monster, who stared right back down at him.

When Swap went after Slim after his attack, he had come to the conclusion that getting angry and upset was only going to make the situation worse. He didn’t have any idea how Slim lost his memory and he retained his own; there had been a few resets since he found himself in Slim’s world, but his memory didn’t seem to be affected. With a sigh, he set the mystery on the back burner in his mind and went to go find Slim.

Thankfully, it wasn’t too hard to follow his frantic tracks through the snow.

“Funny how you’re the one caught in the trap, yet I’m the one who’s tongue- _tied_ ,” he murmured after a long moment of silence.

Slim blinked.

“Didn’t expect to get _roped_ into this sort of thing,” he continued.

Slim let out a chuckle.

“Looks like my bro put you in a bit of a _sticky_ situation, too,” he kneeled down and dragged a finger across the back of Slim’s hand through the substance and licked it experimentally. “So that’s where my honey went.”

The touch sent a pleasant tingle up Slim’s arm, not too unlike the shock he got earlier when he tried to control the other monster’s soul. But even shuddering was expending energy that he couldn’t afford to lose, as was the wave of heat upon seeing that darting orange tongue lap at the honey. A small moan that straddled the line between pleasure and pain escaped through his sharpened teeth.

“Slim,” the other whispered sympathetically, curving one hand on the side of his face. “You’re low on magic, huh?”

“Just get it over with,” Slim groaned, his body going slack with no more stamina to support him.

“Do you think I’m going to hurt you?”

Slim couldn’t answer, his eyes slipping closed, leaning into the hand for some reason; somehow it felt comforting.

His consciousness was slipping away and he was letting it, and Slim hoped that he would be senseless and avoid feeling the pain that was likely to come.

One could imagine his surprise when a set of teeth pressed against his own, warmth and magic spreading from that point of contact quickly over him entirely. His soul quickened at the magic that was feeding it, only a little and still slow compared to normal, but as depleted as it was before, the effects were immediately felt.

It felt familiar, somehow.

The other monster pulled away, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I am not going to hurt you,” he murmured, hand stroking his cheekbone. “I don’t know why you don’t remember me, but stars help me, I will find a solution for that. But first, let me help stabilize your magic?”

Slim only stared at him blankly. What was he talking about?

With a smirk, the other monster leaned in, nudging his head to the side, licking very deliberately along his neck, as if already knowing which spots Slim liked best.

Slim could only writhe helplessly under the other monster, since his arms were bound to his sides. He panted and gave a small cry when a hand slipped up his shirt and into his ribcage, whimpering as a hand wrapped firmly around his soul and pulled it out.

“No, no, please,” Slim begged, voice raspy, using up what little magic had been revived in him as he continued to struggle for freedom.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Slim, it’s okay. I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you, remember?”

“Then why-?”

The other monster smiled and brought the pale-yellow soul up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

Slim’s bones rattled at the contact, gasping at the warmth. He looked up at the other monster and saw his eyes glowing with deep orange magic, a matching tongue slipped out and licked across his soul.

Slim wanted to scream, the impact was immediate as an initial jolt, like electricity, but the warmth flowing into him right after was calming and soothing.

_He’s giving me his magic,_ Slim thought, feeling the influx of magic replenishing his stamina, nourishing his soul, and he felt the connection with the other monster.

A connection that seemed to have already been established.

Suddenly, Slim found his mind spinning again as images started flashing through his mind. Memories, he realized, as the images were a bit fuzzy. After some time, he realized they had to be the memories of the other monster. He apparently had a brother that looked like his own, though dressed in blue and white as opposed to red and black. Then there were images of himself. He was smiling, laughing, then the images showed him looking longingly, then with wanton and abandon…

Then his body began responding with the memories; hands touching him in places he barely touched himself, bringing a level of pleasure that he never knew possible - healing, joining, merging, sharing, and finding completion.

There was love, he realized, love and caring. The other loved him, the other understood.

The other _remembered_.

“Slim?”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They weren’t sure how long it had been. They had spent their time wandering the Underground scavenging parts to repair the machine, inevitably they got to know each other, and then they began to fall in love with one another.

It was harder for Slim; his world wasn’t one that looked kindly on softer emotions on the outside. Early years of abuse from his father and even some at the hands of his brother, coupled with the few rocky relationships that ended badly that he had allowed himself, and Swap discovered that Slim was a fairly broken monster.

One could imagine Swap’s surprise when it was Slim who, though a bit unwittingly, asked Swap for the deepest, most intimate thing one monster could ask or give to another.

Their intimacy hadn’t gone past making out, heavy petting, and bringing each other to orgasm with hands and mouths while still mostly if not completely clothed; Slim was always a little nervous and did not like to be without cover. One night when they were simply cuddling on the couch with some old tape playing on the television, Slim reached for the controller and muted it.

“Swap?”

“Hm?”

“What do you think will happen if there’s a reset?”

“I dunno.”

It was something they had discussed while they worked, and they had come up with a few theories. Swap figured maybe Slim had another?

“Swap? I, uhm,” Slim’s face flushed. “I’m scared.”

“Huh? Of what?”

Slim turned into Swap, gripping his sweater and burying his face into it.

“I don’t want to forget this. I don’t want to forget you.”

“Oh,” Swap pat him on the back. “Here, sit up.”

With a little maneuvering, they both sat up with Slim in Swap’s lap. Swap wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close.

“I don’t want to forget either,” Swap said. “I have to admit, it’s a thought I had for a while, too. I don’t know what to do about it, though.”

They sat in silence holding each other, both of their minds racing and turning over this shared fear.

“Uhm, well,” Slim murmured after a while. “We could try something, it’s better than nothing, and hey, if it works, well…”

Slim had pulled away slightly and Swap looked up the see the deepest blush he had ever seen on the other skeleton. His magic looked almost orange instead of dark yellow.

“Whatcha thinkin’?” Swap asked.

“M-maybe if we soul bond?”

Swap looked at Slim carefully.

“Do you know what you’re asking?”

“I, I think so.”

Swap wrapped his arms around Slim’s middle and pulled him in closer, looking deep into his eyes.

“This will mean that we will be connected on a very deep level; you will see and know all that I am, and I will see and know everything that you are. Your pain, your happiness, everything.”

Slim shuddered; Swap was giving him a very intense look, and his words brought about some frightening thoughts and prospects, but Slim swallowed his fear and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know if I could live through another reset being the only one who remembers; it’s a loneliness I cannot bear. I am willing to try if you are,” he whispered.

Swap leaned close to kiss Slim gently. “I would be honored,” was the whispered reply.

Silence fell over them like a blanket until Slim fidgeted in Swap’s lap.

“Uhm, so, what do we do?”

“Well, I don’t really know exactly what’s going to happen, so, honestly? I would suggest we take off our clothes.”

Slim gave Swap a flat look.

“What?”

“Really, Swap? Why?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I want to see you naked,” Swap grinned and gave him a wink. “But in case our magic goes haywire or something, I dunno, it just feels logical.”

Slim rolled his eyes a little but he sighed and gave a small nod.

“Do you think we ought to, well, go somewhere a little more comfortable? This seems like a pretty important occasion, yeah?” Slim said.

“You have someplace in mind?”

“Kinda.”

Slim held onto Swap tighter and with a familiar wave of vertigo, the two disappeared from the living room and landed in a bedroom that was unfamiliar to Swap, but he knew who it belonged to.

It was a fairly sparse room, the most notable piece of furniture was a large, four-post bed with dark red curtains tied back to the corners. It had black blankets and two pillows, and all in all it was a very elegant piece; in fact, the most elegant Swap had ever seen.

“Sans always fancied himself to be a little higher in social standing,” Slim said, moving to stroke one of the posts. “He has no idea what I went through to get him this, but he was quite grateful. He really didn’t use the bed much and wouldn’t let me ever touch it. I think for something as important as a soul bond, he would allow us this.”

Swap came up behind Slim, carefully putting his arms around his waist and hugging him. The two were silent for a moment, and it was Swap who started to shift the energy in the room to their purpose.

He leaned into Slim’s neck, licking at a small notch in the bone that he knew was sensitive. His hands began to push up under the thin tank top, stroking his spine and tracing his fingers around the edges of his floating ribs.

Slim enjoyed the light touches, sighing as Swap moved his hands to gently pull his jacket off. He turned in his arms and kissed him, starting to work the orange hoodie up his body and over his head.

Swap smiled down at him, tilted his chin up for a kiss, reaching down for the hem of the tank top. He felt Slim tense.

“It’s okay,” Swap murmured. “You’re okay. You can do this.”

Slim shivered and suddenly reached up to grip Swap’s wrists.

“S-Swap,” Slim stammered. “I, I can’t, I can’t.”

Swap reached up to brush his cheek. “Talk to me, what is it?”

Slim looked up, uncertainty and a touch of fear in his sockets, but when Swap only showed concern and love, he took a deep breath, nodded, and pulled off his tank top himself.

Swap quickly understood what Slim was worried about.

The cracks and gashes on Slim’s arms had been seem before, but the ones along his ribs and sternum looked deeper, scarred injuries, improperly set breaks, what seemed to be countless stories of violence and abuse.

Swap reached out, but then he hesitated, his eyes darting to Slim’s, silently asked for permission. Slim nodded, steeling and preparing himself for pain, but there wasn’t as much as he thought there would be as Swap was very, very gentle.

“Do they hurt?” Swap asked.

“A little,” Slim said.

“We can work through that.”

Before Slim could ask for clarification, Swap bent and swiped his tongue along a crack. Slim sucked in a breath, expecting pain, but instead a pleasant shudder stole through him.

Swap continued this sort of attention, carefully touching, lightly licking, barely brushing over the injuries, exploiting their sensitivity to bring pleasure instead of pain. It wasn’t until that talented mouth settled over a missing chip from his hipbone that Slim noticed that his pants were pooled around his ankles.

Slim let out a soft moan, his knees shaking, which prompted Swap to stand again. Slim only took brief notice that the khaki shorts joined their tops on the floor before Swap kissed him deeply and pushed him back until he could lift him onto the bed.

Swap moved slowly and deliberately, refusing to rush any of this. Not only was it the most intimate they had ever been with each other, not only was soul bonding was one of the most sacred acts that could happen between monsters, but the most important thing to Swap was that he didn’t want Slim to be overwhelmed or frightened. Already he was nervous, even though he wanted this and badly, and he wanted to give him the proper attention, especially to begin aiding in the healing of the wounds that scored his body.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Swap murmured, pressing gentle kisses on a badly scratched patella while his hands ghosted up and down the length of long legs.

“H-hardly,” Slim stammered, his breath quick and shallow. “Look at you.”

“The standard, my dear,” Swap murmured, moving up Slim’s body as he spoke. “Not any monster can bear as much as you have. I don’t know what happened, but I don’t need to in order to understand the strength you have.”

“So poetic,” Slim murmured, trying to do anything and everything to not be overwhelmed by the words or touches.

He was failing.

“The occasion calls for it,” Swap smirked up from the bottom of Slim’s ribcage. “Or I can tell you dirty jokes and limericks.”

His tongue dragged up Slim’s spine, making him moan.

“Or,” Swap bent his head down and lapped at Slim’s pubic symphysis, where his magic was starting to gather slowly. “I can show you what a cunning linguist I can be.”

Slim was too lost in the sensation to find the humor in Swap’s words, slowly feeling himself growing desperate for more, panting as he looked down at Swap, his eyes pleading for his attentions.

Swap chuckled and sat up, brushing his hands lightly anywhere on Slim that he could, touching every scratch, every crack and scar, setting Slim’s magic ablaze as he made his way up to kiss him.

Slim whined into the kiss, holding Swap as tightly as he could.

“Swap, please,” Slim begged.

“What do you want?” Swap asked, running a thumb along his jaw.

“You, just, just you, I need you.”

“Got you a little too excited, hm?”

Slim blushed deeper. “Shut up.”

Swap chuckled and sat up, bringing Slim with him, and helping him adjust so he was sitting comfortably in his lap. He took a moment just looking into Slim’s eyes before he took a deep breath.

Now or never.

“All right, Slim. I need you to take out your soul.”

Slim was trembling, but he nodded. Swap also drew his soul out, shifting a little in discomfort – it was always a weird feeling.

“N-n-now what?” Slim murmured.

“We exchange. You hold mine, I’ll hold yours.”

Slim took Swap’s soul with one hand while depositing his soul in his other hand. He held the deep orange soul close, looking at the magical organ in awe. The surface was so smooth and perfect. When he looked deep inside, he was a little concerned with the odd swirls in the center; they looked a little too familiar.

Swap cradled Slim’s soul with the utmost care. The pale color made Swap feel that it was possibly fragile, but the cracks and scars across the surface told him more than the color. He ran his thumb carefully over one scar, and the skeleton in his lap began to rattle.

“Hurts?”

“N-no, not at all.”

Swap smirked and rubbed his finger over it just a tad harder, making Slim moan.

“W-we’re never g-go-going to get through t-this if you k-keep that up,” Slim panted.

“Yeah. Okay, so, this is where I’m not really certain how this should go.”

“How about we let them decide?”

Swap looked up, confused, then he looked down at his soul cupped in Slim’s hand. It was glowing brighter and seemed to be quivering. He realized that Slim’s soul was doing the same. Their eyes met, they gave a hesitant nod to one another, then opened their hands.

Ancient instinct kicked in, the souls attracted to one another instantly and they clashed together, making the skeletons cry out at the sudden influx of the other and their entire being.

Slim’s mind was flooded with Swap; his voice, his humor, images of his Snowdin, his home, his brother… memories of his father, the pain he was put through, the burdens of caring for his baby sibling, enduring hunger so his brother could eat what little food they found, even being taken advantage of for a payment for gold and a warm place for him and his brother for a night or two…

That was the swirls Slim saw. He had scars on the outside, but Swap had them on the inside.

Swap grimaced a little; his own life had a rough beginning, but Slim’s was rough throughout. Their father was insane and experimented on Slim, who usually volunteered in order to spare Sans. He wasn’t always successful, and it was agony to see his little brother endure such pain. When they finally were free from their father’s cruelty, it seemed his brother had absorbed some of it, or in his turn also became cruel, and took a lot out on Slim.

The memories faded away and left just the two of them. They looked into each other’s eyes, not necessarily seeing anything new in the other, but knowing the other deeper, fuller, and the urge to make the feeling more complete began to take over.

“Last chance,” Swap murmured, pulling Slim closer. “I don’t know if I can control myself much longer, so, if you want to back out-!”

Swap was silenced by a kiss and Slim sliding more into his lap, close enough to feel that both of their magics were beginning to form.

“Make me yours, Papyrus, and you will be mine,” Slim whispered.

Swap shivered at the sound of his name, leaning in to kiss Slim again, one arm wrapped around him while the other reached down to help their magic along.

It didn’t take long before they were both ready, and it was soon no longer a matter of consent as it was need on both of their parts. Swap gasped when he felt himself surrounded by Slim, who moaned into the side of his skull as he lowered himself onto his new soul mate.

“Fuck,” Slim panted.

“Gladly,” Swap murmured, surging forward and pinning Slim to the mattress.

Slim kept his legs wrapped around Swap’s middle, pulling him in with each thrust. They kept eye contact nearly the entire time, the bed rocking beneath them; the damn thing could break for all they cared. They were the only ones left in the world.

“Shit, Slim, I’m close,” Swap moaned.

“Yeah, me too, mmph, Swap, please,” Slim begged.

“I love you, Papyrus.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Slim blinked his eyes open, feeling wet trails of magic down his face. His arms were free, his soul back in his ribcage, the other skeleton monster still hovered over him looking worried.

“Oh, stars, Swap,” Slim whispered, sitting up to pull his lover into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Swap said, breathing a sigh of relief as he held him tightly. “It’s okay, I promise. Let’s get you back to the house and you can tell me what insanity happened this time.”

They talked as they made their way back to Swap’s house, though Swap had to support Slim, who was still fairly depleted in his magic. Slim explained the glitch he felt and that he wasn’t sure where he had lost his memories. Swap mentioned that it had been a while since a human had shown up in his world.

“Lucky,” Slim muttered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Swap said, stopping to pull Slim into a hug. “Let’s focus on getting your magic back up first and the rest will follow.”

Slim nodded with a sigh and leaned against Swap a little heavier than he intended. He had forgotten how low he was.

Swap frowned a little and gripped onto Slim a little tighter, deciding to teleport them the rest of the way to his house. Swap figured that it was the better option than walking into Snowdin with an odd-looking copy of himself.

Slim instantly knew where they were and looked worried.

“What about your bro?” Slim asked.

“Patrol and puzzle calibration, he’ll be out for most of the day. I’ll introduce you to him, he’ll be excited. He won’t get the cross-dimensional thing, but, he’ll be excited.”

“Okay.”

Swap smirked down at him. “So, I can warm you up some of my little bro’s awesome tacos, or I can get creative with how we can impart a bit more magic into you.”

Slim caught the look in Swap’s eye and he shared in his smirk.

“I’ve always loved your creativity,” Slim murmured, moving up on his toes to brush his mouth against Swap’s. “But those tacos sound really hard to pass up.”

Swap balked. “Wait, what? Really?”

Slim snickered. “Have I ever told you how cute you are when you’re gullible?”

Swap was a little surprised to be pulled down and kissed deeply and thoroughly by his lover. He relaxed into it quickly, wrapping his arms around him, sighing happily to have Slim in his arms again.

“I missed you, Papyrus,” Slim murmured.

“I missed you too,” Swap said, nuzzling Slim’s face. “Should I tell you how many nights I lay thinking of you, worrying about you, hoping that you were doing all right?”

Swap started stripping Slim slowly, who gladly allowed it, as well as aiding to rid Swap of his clothes.

“Probably as many nights I spent wondering about you, wanting your touch, your laugh, your smile, everything.”

“I want to give you everything, the question is, are you willing to take it?”

“Please, I need you.”

Swap wasted no time bringing them both to the floor. He pinned Slim to the carpet, touching along the familiar cracks that now made Slim shudder in pleasure instead of cry out in pain. Their souls manifested between them, joining again, feeding Slim healing energy and fulfilling the emptiness Swap had felt since they last saw each other.

“Hey, are you okay?” Slim asked, reaching up to brush his fingers over Swap’s damp cheekbone.

Swap touched his own face, then he chuckled. “I really, really missed you.”

Slim smiled. “I know.”

They reveled in the feel of their soul bond, then continued to consummate their physical bond. Swap touched and kissed, licked and gently bit Slim until he was a writhing mess on the floor.

“Stars, you’re beautiful when you’re like this,” Swap murmured.

Slim could only answer in a moan as Swap tucked himself between his legs, mouth lowering to his pelvis, the tip of his tongue circling the forming hole before exploring the surrounding folds, teasing Slim but not penetrating him just yet.

“Mmm, stop teasing,” Slim protested. He tried to move, but Swap had wrapped his arms around his femurs and held him down firmly.

“But you’re making such sexy noises,” Swap said, licking along the inside of his leg. “They’re so addicting.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Slim moaned.

“Mmm, maybe a little.”

With that, Swap decided to honor Slim’s request and he plunged his tongue deep inside his entrance. Slim’s hands scratched at the carpet as his body convulsed.

“You fucking bastard,” Slim gasped.

“Mm, not yet I’m not,” Swap murmured.

If Swap loved Slim’s sounds before, now that the small whines and cries were desperate moans and begging, it was completely intoxicating. It wasn’t long before Swap was rutting himself against the carpet for friction as his own magic formed.

After taking one more swipe through his folds, Swap released Slim’s legs and moved up to kiss him, tasting each other’s magic as they mingled. Swap kept one hand between Slim’s legs, slowly circling his clit as he began to line himself up.

“Are you ready?” Swap asked.

“Fuck, just take me already!”

“So eloquent.”

Swap dominated Slim’s mouth as he slid in with one smooth thrust. Slim was so wet that there was no pain, just the pressure and pleasure of being filled, his inner walls stretching to accommodate Swap’s girth. Swap continued to rub at his clit as he set a medium pace, his thrusts long and full to feel every inch of Slim that he could. Their souls were still bound, giving them the ability to feel what the other was to a small extent; the feeling wasn’t as intense as the physical act but it offered them a continuity that only increased their pleasure.

“I love you, love you so much,” Swap murmured against Slim’s mouth.

“I love you too,” Slim said, his hands cradling Swap’s face as he kissed him. “Cum inside me, please, I need it.”

Neither of them ever lasted very long, and this joining was no exception. Swap barely had to increase his efforts, though his intent was clear. He made sure Slim was pushed to his peak first, fucking him through his orgasm until he finally came as well. He grunted as Slim’s body pulsed around him, kissing him again before collapsing, the both of them panting, not paying much attention as their souls returned to their bodies.

“I’m ready for a nap,” Swap murmured after a while.

“What if Sans comes home?”

Swap smirked, and the next moment he was pulling his blanket over them both, pulling Slim in tight for a cuddle on top of his crappy mattress.

“Mmm, yeah, your bed is a lot better than mine,” Slim said.

“I hope you at least turned it over so that spring doesn’t get caught in your ribs.”

“I just stopped undressing for bed, seemed to solve that.”

“That’s really lazy. I love it.”

“I love you, too.”

The shared another kiss and then snuggled in for their nap.

“Mm, hey, Swap?”

“Yeah, Slim?”

“Don’t you think your brother is going to get suspicious if he sees our clothes down in the living room?”

“Probably.”

“Should I bother asking you if you really care?”

“You can.”

“So, you don’t care?”

“Not really. I have you and that’s all that matters.”

“Sap.”

“Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
